Zaopiekuję się tobą
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Za autorką: choroba osłabia Artura do tego stopnia, że Merlin musi go własnoręcznie karmić.


Tytuł: Let Me Take Care of You

Autor: bleedforyou1(czekam na zgodę)

Tłumaczenie: Emerald

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur

Rating: +12

Ostrzeżenie: Słodycz w przerażającej dawce. Uwaga na zęby.

Opis: Choroba osłabia Artura do tego stopnia, że Merlin musi go karmić

* * *

Merlin stawił się na służbę wcześniej niż zwykle i był mocno poruszony widokiem Artura, który słabo kręcił i przewracał w łożu. Twarz księcia zroszona była kropelkami potu. Kiedy poprzedniego wieczoru nie pojawił się na wieczerzy, rozpętało się piekło. Gajusz przyznał w późniejszej rozmowie, że Artur ma silny organizm i zazwyczaj nie choruje, lecz kiedy choroba go w końcu zmoże, to książę przeważnie bardzo ciężko ją przechodzi.

Normalnie Artur był znany z kąśliwości i wybuchowości, ale w chorobie zmieniał się nie do poznania. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Merlina stawał się cichy, niemal nieobecny. Opuszczały go wszelkie siły. To było naprawdę niepokojące widzieć Artura w tym stanie, zważywszy, że był najsilniejszym z ludzi, jakich czarodziej kiedykolwiek poznał.

Wedle słów Gajusza tak właśnie objawiała się nieświadoma potrzeba i pragnienie matczynej czułości, jaka głęboko tkwiła w Arturze. Merlin musiał się z nim zgodzić, choć żaden z nich nie śmiałby powtórzyć tych słów następcy tronu.

Nakładając na twarz nieprawdziwy, promienny uśmiech, sługa raźnym krokiem do komnat i odsłonił okna ze słowami:

— Pora wstawać, panie. Piękny dzień mamy.

I zamiast zwyczajowej, uszczypliwej uwagi dał się słyszeć cichy, zbolały jęk.

— Panie? — spytał Merlin, podchodząc do posłania. Artur zadrżał pod okryciem i otulając się nim jeszcze ciaśniej. Cały był spocony, a mimo to jego skóra aż parzyła, gdy sługa przyłożył ostrożnie dłoń do jego czoła. — Musisz usiąść, panie, zjeść coś, aby mikstury przygotowane przez Gajusza mogły zadziałać.

— Nie mogę — wyszeptał Artur, a jego głos wyrażał odczuwane cierpienie i słabość. — Za bardzo mi zimno… spać mi się chce.

— Nie zmrużyłeś oka w nocy, prawda? — Merlin westchnął i ruszył do kominka. Gajusz dając mu lekarstwa dla księcia, przypomniał, aby mocno napalił. Artur miał się wypocić i w ten sposób gorączka powinna zostać zwalczona. Jednak chyba to nie odnosiło pożądanego skutku.

— Nie mogłem — odparł książę i dodał: — Czy mógłbyś dać mi teraz lekarstwa? Muszę iść na trening…

Sługa dołożył drewna do ognia i odwrócił się. Przewrócił oczami, podchodząc ponownie do chorego.

— Mój książę, _jesteś chory_. Na parę dni zapomnij o swoich dzielnych rycerzach i treningach. Pozwól sobie odpocząć i wrócić do zdrowia. A co do lekarstw, to mówiłem ci, najpierw musisz coś zjeść, albo wszystko pójdzie na marne.

Obserwował z rosnącym zatroskaniem, jak chory próbował bezsilnie wstać, aby udowodnić swoją rację. W końcu jednak opadł na poduszki, a Merlin nie zdołał powstrzymać swojego języka:

— A to mnie Gajusz upomina, że jestem uparty. Chyba nie zna ciebie, panie.

Artur zdawał się go nie słyszeć, albo puścił to mimo uszu, z wysiłkiem siadając i opierając się o poduszki. Znów się mocniej otulił. Na bladej twarzy malowały się znajome determinacja i upór.

— Zjem, jeśli się przymkniesz.

Merlin uśmiechnął się, słysząc zwyczajową uwagę i położył tacę przed Arturem. Zachodząc do kuchni po śniadanie dla księcia, specjalnie poprosił kucharkę o jego ulubione i choć wredna kobieta nie była zbytnio uprzejma o poranku, dała się udobruchać. Błagalne, zdesperowane spojrzenie sługi działało cuda, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba. Otrzymał mnóstwo przysmaków.

Artur z kolei chyba nawet nie zauważał, co znajdowało się na tacy. Patrzył na jedzenie z taką miną, jakby stawał twarzą w twarz z potężnym wrogiem i toczył z nim krwawy bój, a nie miał przed sobą smacznego posiłku.

Biorąc kęs sera, Artur po chwili przełknął z trudem i przymknął oczy. Oparł głowę o zagłówek, odsuwając od siebie jedzenie.

— Nie mogę — odezwał się słabo. — Daj mi te mikstury od Gajusza.

Merlin zagryzł zęby i zrobił coś, do czego pewnie powinien wezwać Ginewrę. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i wciągnął tacę na swoje kolana. Ułamał kawałek chleba i podsunął choremu do ust.

— Jedz, albo _nigdy_ się nie zamknę.

Książę spojrzał się na niego spod przymkniętych powiek, ale posłusznie otworzył usta i zaczął żuć. Sługa uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany i podzielił resztę jedzenia na kęsy i wsuwał je Arturowi między wargi. Był szczerze zaskoczony, że książę się na to godził bez gróźb i protestów. To było niezgodne z obyczajem. Służący nie powinni karmić swoich panów w chorobie, niczym matka swoje dziecko.

Ale Merlin złamał dla Artura tyle zasad i poważniejszych praw, a poza tym jeśli tylko to dawało jemu ulgę i poprawiało samopoczucie, to na pewno nie zamierzał przestawać z powodu durnych tradycji i zasad obowiązujących w różnych stanach.

— Nie musisz… — Książę próbował powiedzieć między kęsami, ale Merlin podsunął mu do ust kubek soku z jeżyn i ostrożnie przechylił naczynie.

— Co mówiłeś, panie? — spytał cicho, z uśmiechem łamiąc i podtykając kolejny kęs.

— To sok z jeżyn? — niedowierzał chory, unosząc brew. — O tej porze roku? To nie ich czas przecież.

Czarodziej zarumienił się i zerknął na kubek z resztką soku. Rano, gdy zbudził się za wcześnie, podkradł ze spiżarni winogron i zamienił je przy pomocy magii w jeżyny, a następnie wycisnął z nich sok. Zrobił to bardzo powoli, aby były wystarczająco słodkie. Do tego również przydały się czary. Dobrze wiedział, że Artur uwielbia sok z jeżyn ze wszystkich napojów.

To było śmieszne, jak bardzo on kochał swojego księcia. Zwyczajnie, absolutnie, niepoprawnie i niemoralnie śmieszne.

— Kucharka pewnie znalazła w spiżarni to, co jeszcze zostało ze zmrożonych owoców i wycisnęła — skłamał Merlin, wzruszając ramionami. — Miałeś, panie, szczęście.

— Jasne. — Książę wywrócił oczami, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo swego sługi. Jedzenie przywróciło jego policzkom nieco koloru. Ręce nie trzęsły mu się z zimna tak bardzo, jak wcześniej. Gdy zjadł wszystko, odezwał się, patrząc na Merlina. — Wiesz, że nie musiałeś tego robić.

— Cóż, oczywiście, że nie. Jednak gdybym tego nie zrobił, mogło ci się pogorszyć i prawdopodobnie zmarłbyś, a ja nie miałbym pracy, panie — odparł sługa ze zwyczajową bezczelnością. — Wiesz, jak trudno dziś znaleźć robotę w Camelocie, mój panie?

— Zatem zrobiłeś to z powodu obawy o zawartość sakiewki, Merlinie? — spytał Artur typowym dla siebie aroganckim tonem, ale kryła się w nim też czułość, która wywołała nowy rumieniec drugiego młodzieńca.

— To też, ale nie tylko…

— Nie tylko? — dociekał Artur, przysuwając się do niego.

— Nie tylko, bo królestwo było niepocieszone, gdyby utraciło swego księcia, a wiesz, panie, jak zależy mi na dobru Camelotu. A poza tym…

— A poza tym? — Twarz następcy trony znalazła się tuż przy Merlinie.

— A poza tym — Sługa przełknął z niejakim trudem. — A poza tym musisz wypić swoje mikstury.

Artur odsunął się gwałtownie, opierając o poduszki, jakby urażony tym, jak potoczyła się rozmowa. Merlin westchnął nie rozumiejąc zmiany nastroju księcia i wziął ze stolika nocnego niewielką fiolkę. Otworzył i podał ją choremu razem z nowym kubkiem soku jeżynowego. Ten wychylił duszkiem niesmaczną miksturę, krzywiąc się, a następnie wypił pół kubka soku,

— Możesz już iść, Merlinie. Idź i służ królestwu, na którym ci tak zależy! — warknął książę i położył się, odwracając plecami do swojego sługi.

Merlin nie rozumiał, co rozgniewało następcę tronu do tego stopnia, ale wpadła mu jedna myśl… zupełnie niedorzeczna. Przecież Artur nie chciałby usłyszeć, ze on, sługa, karmił go z miłości. Że kiedy Artur niedomagał, to on również? A gdy książę był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, to wtedy on czuł, jakby z niepokoju serce miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi.

Tego chyba Artur nie chciał usłyszeć. Zwyczajnie _nie mógł_ chcieć.

A jednak było jasne, że czegoś oczekiwał. Merlin nie miał nic, co mógłby mu ofiarować, więc pochylił się nad leżącą sylwetką i przesunął dłonią po jasnych włosach, imitując gest swojej matki. Ona robiła to w podobny sposób, gdy był chory, a dodatkowo całowała go w skroń.

— Wracaj do zdrowia, Arturze — odezwał się, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że wychodzi daleko poza ustalone szablony zachowania. Pogwałcił nie tylko tradycję, ale i prawa, stając się najgorszego sortu przestępcą. — Wrócę niebawem sprawdzić, jak się czujesz.

Wstał, gotowy odejść, ale drżące palce owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstka, powstrzymując go. Merlin zaskoczony spojrzał na leżącego na wznak księcia, którego błękitne oczy wyrażały tę samą stanowczość, gdy rzucał rozkazy: "wyczyścisz stajnie" albo „zajmij się moimi butami". Sługa zastanawiał się, jaki rozkaz teraz padnie. Najpewniej zakucie w dyby na czas nieokreślony za nieodpartą chęć ucałowania czoła Jego Książęcej Wysokości

Ale Artur wydał zupełnie inny rozkaz. Choć tak na dobrą sprawę to nie był rozkaz. Raczej niepewne, słodkie pytanie.

— Zostaniesz?

Merlin był w końcu bardzo wiernym i posłusznym sługą, który oddałby życie za swego księcia w imię pomyślności Camelotu, więc jak mógł odmówić? Bez słowa zrzucił buty i wśliznął się do królewskiego łoża, pod koce, obejmując Artura tak, jak zawsze marzył o tym od wielu lat. Czuł jego bliskość i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło

— Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, Arturze — wyznał cicho, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie między jego szyją, a ramieniem. — Wszystko co robię, to z myślą o tobie i dla ciebie.

— Wiem — wymamrotał książę. — Wiem też, że nie mówię tego za często… Dziękuję.

Merlin uśmiechnął się i pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie, leżąc tu przy Arturze. Zamknął oczy i przytulił się jeszcze mocniej do niego, ciesząc chwilą.


End file.
